Annie and Clarabel
Railway Series The Railway Series Thomas the Tank Engine * Thomas and the Breakdown Train James the Red Engine * James and the Top-Hat Tank Engine Thomas Again * Thomas and the Guard, Thomas Goes Fishing Thomas, Terence and the Snow and Thomas and Bertie Troublesome Engines * Tenders and Turntables Trouble in the Shed and Percy Runs Away Henry the Green Engine * Coal Toby the Tram Engine * Thomas in Trouble, Dirty Objects and Mrs. Kyndley's Christmas Gordon the Big Engine * Down the Mine Percy the Small Engine * Percy's Promise The Eight Famous Engines * The Fat Controller's Engines * The Twin Engines * The Missing Coach Branch Line Engines * Thomas Comes to Breakfast, Daisy and Percy's Predicament Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine * Stepney's Special Main Line Engines * Wrong Road Tramway Engines * Ghost Train , Woolly Bear and Mavis Really Useful Engines * Stop Thief! More About Thomas the Tank Engine * Thomas, Percy and the Coal, The Runaway, Better Late Than Never and Drip Tank Thomas and the Twins * Scrambled Eggs Thomas and the Great Railway Show * Museum-Piece Thomas Comes Home * Snow Problem Washout! Toby's Megatrain and Thomas Comes Home Wilbert the Forest Engine * Foaming at the Funnel Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines * Rabbits Thomas and Victoria * Overloaded and Toby's Vintage Train Thomas and his Friends * Thomas and the Swan and Centenary Companion volumes * 1984 - Thomas's Christmas Party * 1986 - Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree * 1987 - Thomas and the Evil Diesel * 1992 - Thomas and the Hurricane Television Series Thomas & Friends Ringo Starr (UK/US)/George Carlin (US) Series 1 * Thomas Gets Tricked Thomas Saves the Day James learns a Lesson Thomas and the Conductor Thomas Goes Fishing Terence the Tractor Thomas and Bertie, Tenders and Turntables Trouble in the Shed Percy Runs Away Henry’s special Coal Thomas Breaks The Rules Down the Mine and Thomas' Christmas Party Series 2 * Double Trouble A New Friend for Thomas Percy and the Signal The Runaway Better Late Than Never The Missing Coach Thomas Comes to Breakfast Daisy Percy's Predicament Ghost Train Woolly Bear and Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree Michael Angelis (UK)/George Carlin (US) Series 3 * Percy's Promise Time for Trouble Thomas Gets Bumped Trust Thomas Tender Engines Oliver Owns Up Bulgy Percy James and the Fruitful Day and Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure Series 4 * Four Little Engines Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady Rusty to the Rescue Thomas and Stepney Bowled Out Henry and the Elephant Thomas and the Special Letter and Mind that Bike Michael Angelis (UK)/Alec Baldwin (US) Series 5 * Horrid Lorry Gordon and the Gremlin Baa! Put Upon Percy Haunted Henry Thomas and the Rumors Happy Ever After Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday Make Someone Happy and Busy Going Backwards Michael Angelis (UK/US)/Alec Baldwin/Michael Brandon (US) Series 6 * Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry The Fogman It's Only Snow Twin Trouble The World's Strongest Engine Scaredy Engines Middle Engine James and the Red Balloon Jack Frost Gordon Takes a Tumble Percy's Chocolate Crunch Thomas Percy and the Squeak and Edward the Very Useful Engine Michael Angelis (UK/US)/Michael Brandon (US) Series 7 * Emily's New Coaches Percy Gets it Right Bill Ben and Fergus What's the Matter with Henry? James and the Queen of Sodor Toby And the Windmill Something Fishy Peace and Quiet Bulgy Rides Again Harold and the Flying Horse The Grand Opening Best Dressed Engine Gordon and Spencer Not So Hasty Cakes and Three Cheers for Thomas Jack and the Sodor Construction Company * A Visit from Thomas Michael Angelis (UK)/Michael Brandon (US) Series 8 * Thomas and the Tuba Percy's New Whistle Henry and the Wishing Tree James Gets a New Coat Thomas Saves the Day Thomas Emily and the Snowplough Don't Tell Thomas Emily's New Route Thomas and the Firework Display Gordon Takes Charge Spic and Span Thomas and the Circus As Good as Gordon Emily's Adventure You Can Do it, Toby! and Chickens to School Series 9 * Percy and the Oil Painting Thomas and the Rainbow Thomas and the Toy WorkShop Thomas and the Birthday Picnic Thomas and the New Engine Toby Feels Left Out Henry and the Flagpole Emily Knows Best Thomas' Day Off and Bold and Brave Series 10 * Percy and the Carnival Thomas and the Jet Plane Toby's Afternoon Off Seeing the Sights (do not speak), Toby's New Shed (do not speak), Topped Off Thomas Thomas and the Shooting Star Sticky Taffy Thomas Thomas and the Colours Thomas and the Treasure and Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out Series 11 * Emily and the garbage Dream On Gordon and the Engineer Edward and the Mail Thomas in Trouble Percy and the Left Luggage and Duncan Does it All Series 12 * Thomas and the Billboard Steady Eddie Henry Gets it Wrong Heave Ho Thomas! Toby's Special Surprise Excellent Emily Saved You! Tram Trouble Percy and the Bandstand and Best Friends Series 13 * Double Trouble The Early Bird Play Time Time For a Story Toby's New Whistle Splish Splash Splosh Henry's Good Deeds and Hiro Helps Out Series 14 * James in the Dark Pingy Pongy Pick Up Thomas and the Snowman Party Thomas and Scruff Jitters and Japes and Henry's Magic Box Series 15 * Gordon and Ferdinand Percy's New Friends Edward the Hero and Percy the Snowman Series 16 * Ol' Wheezy Wobbles Express Coming Through Percy and the Monster of Brendam Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor Salty's Surprise and Welcome Stafford Mark Monogram Series 17 * Scruff's Makeover Wayward Winston Gordon Runs Dry Steamie Stafford Not Now, Charlie! The Lost Puff Percy's Lucky Day Too Many Fire Engines No Snow for Thomas Santa's Little Engine The Missing Christmas Decorations Gone Fishing The Afternoon Tea Express No More Mr. Nice Engine and Thomas' Shortcut Series 18 * Old Reliable Edward Not So Slow Coaches Disappearing Diesels Duck and the Slip Coaches Thomas and the Emergency Cable Missing Gator Spencer's VIP Long Lost Friend Duncan the Humbug Emily Saves the World Millie and the Volcano and Samson at Your Service Series 19 * Who's Geoffrey? The Truth About Toby Lost Property A Cranky Christmas Toad and the Whale Very Important Sheep Salty All At Sea Slow Stephen Two Wheels Good Reds vs. Blues The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead Philip to the Rescue Diesel's Ghostly Christmas Thomas the Babysitter The Other Side of the Mountain No Help at All and Goodbye Fat Controller Series 20 * Sidney Sings Toby's New Friend Bradford the Brake Van Ryan and Daisy Pouty James Blown Away The Way She Does It Letters to Santa Love Me Tender The Railcar and the Coaches The Christmas Coffeepot Over the Hill Three Steam Engines Gruff Hugo and the Airship Cautious Connor All in Vain Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Cars Tit for Tat and Useful Railway Series 21 * Dowager Hatt's Busy Day P.A. Problems Hasty Hannah Unscheduled Stops Philip's Number The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor The Big Freeze Terence Breaks the Ice and Daisy's Perfect Christmas John Hasler (UK)/Joseph May (US) Series 22 * Number One Engine Forever and Ever What Rebecca Does An Engine of Many Colors School of Duck Seeing is Believing Apology Impossible The Water Wheel Rosie is Red Samson and the Fireworks Hunt the Truck Banjo and the Bushfire and Counting on Nia Series 23 * Free the Roads and Chucklesome Trucks Other * Thomas & Friends in 4-D: Bubbling Boilers They will appear in the twenty-fourth series. Specials * 1992 - Thomas and the U.K. Trip * 2000 - Thomas and the Magic Railroad * 2005 - Calling All Engines! * 2008 - The Great Discovery * 2009 - Hero of the Rails * 2012 - Blue Mountain Mystery * 2013 - King of the Railway * 2014 - Tale of the Brave * 2015 - The Adventure Begins and Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * 2016 - The Great Race * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! Music Videos Series 3 * Thomas' Anthem and I'm Thomas the Tank Engine Series 4 * Thomas' Anthem Grand Finale, Let's Have a Race, Gone Fishing, Toby, Don't Judge a Book By its Cover, The Island Song, Really Useful Engine and Thomas' Christmas Song Series 5 * It's Great to be an Engine, Sir Topham Hatt, Accidents Will Happen, The Snow Song, Harold the Helicopter, Percy's Seaside Trip, Every Cloud has a Silver Lining and Come for the Ride Thomas and the Magic Railroad * Really Useful Engine Series 6 * James the Really Splendid Engine, Little Engines, Down by the Docks, Winter Wonderland, Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo and Never, Never, Never Give Up Jack and the Sodor Construction Company * The Work Song and One Friendly Family Series 7 * Five New Engines in the Shed, The Red Balloon, and The Whistle Song Series 8 * Sounds, Surprises, A World Around You, Patience, and Engine Roll Call Calling All Engines! * Busy, Trying and Together Series 9 * Brave, Day and Night, Party Time, Pride, Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor, Buffer Up and Share and Togetherness Series 10 * Doing it Right, Favorite Place, H is for Harold, Navigation, There's Always Something New, Responsibility, Jingle Bells and Engine Roll Call (Rock 'n' Roll version) Series 11 * The Narrow Gauge Engines The Great Discovery * Thomas, You're the Leader Hero of the Rails * Go, Go Thomas Series 13 * Roll Along, Thomas, You're the Leader, Sounds, Determination and Engine Roll Call Series 15 * Hear the Engines Coming Blue Mountain Mystery * Blue Mountain Mystery Series 16 * Thomas and Percy (Annie only) and Go, Go Thomas King of the Railway * Working Together Again, Searching Everywhere and It's Gonna be a Great Day Series 17 * Hey, Hey Thomas! and On a Journey Today Tale of the Brave * Tale of the Brave and Let's Be Brave Series 18 * It's Christmas Time and The Best Friends Express Thomas' YouTube World Tour * A World Around You, Navigation, Never, Never, Never Give Up, It's Great to be an Engine, Thomas' Anthem, The Island Song, The Whistle Song, Ode to Gordon (Annie only), Rules and Regulations and That's What Friends Are For The Adventure Begins * Really Useful Engine Series 19 * There's Snow Place Like Home, Let's Go!, Race with You, Spring is Here!, and Engine Roll Call Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * Never Overlook a Little Engine and We Make a Team Together Series 20 * Glynn's Christmas Wish, James the Really Splendid Engine and Accidents Will Happen The Great Race * Will You Won't You , Streamlining, and You Can Only Be You Journey Beyond Sodor * Somebody Has to Be the Favourite and I Want To Go Home Series 21 * Set Friendship in Motion, Doing it Right, Trying and Little Engines Series 22 * Engine Roll Call, All the Girls Around the World, The Steam Team and Let's Dream Learning Segments Series 8 * Sounds, Steamies and Diesels Sounds, How Does Emily Get to the Station, The Children Wait for Gordon, What Thomas Needs to do in the Winter & Helping One Another Calling All Engines! * Which Engine for Which Job? Series 9 * Same Colour, Getting to Bluff's Cove, What Makes Thomas Happy?, Knowing What to do?, Cool Down Delivery & What Goes Where? Series 10 * Who Can Take Them? Which Outfit for Which Occasion? & Diesels and Steamers Videos * Welcome to the Island of Sodor Logan! (cameo) * Welcome to the Island of Sodor Sam! (stock footage cameo) * A Friendly Farewell (cameo) * Meet the Contenders: Thomas of Sodor Voice Actors Annie * Shelley-Elizabeth Skinner (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Teresa Gallagher (UK/US; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Tomoko Naka (Japan; first-eighth series) * Saori Gotō (Japan; ninth - eleventh series) * Sakura Yoshioka (Japan; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Julia Holmes (Germany) * Renate Pichler (Germany; Audio Books only) * Marianne Westby (Norway; Blue Mountain Mystery - Tale of the Brave, excluding the seventeenth series) * Lena Meieran (Norway; seventeenth series only) * Krystyna Kozanecka (Poland; Blue Mountain Mystery - seventeenth series only) * Zuzanna Galia (Poland; Tale of the Brave only) * Agnieszka Kunikowska (Poland; eighteenth series onwards, excluding Cautious Connor) * Anna Apostolakis (Poland; Cautious Connor only) * Blanche Ravalec (France and French speaking Canada; seventh series onwards) * Norma Iturbe (Latin America; Blue Mountain Mystery - Not So Slow Coaches) * Olga Hnidey (Latin America; Tale of the Brave - Samson at Your Service) * Ana Teresa Ávila (Latin America; The Adventure Begins onwards) * Mia Kadosh (Israel) * Marjolein Algera (The Netherlands) * Mariana Zink (Brazil) * Olga Kuznetsova (Russia; seventeenth series onwards) * Susa Saukko (Finland; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Paqui Horcajo (Spain) * Anna Cugini (Italy) * Vina Papadopoulou﻿ (Greece) Clarabel * Shelley-Elizabeth Skinner (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Teresa Gallagher (UK/US; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Chisato Nakajima (Japan; first - eighth series) * Saori Gotō (Japan; ninth - eleventh series) * Sakura Yoshioka (Japan; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Margrit Strassburger (Germany; Blue Mountain Mystery only) * Monika Hein (Germany; King of the Railway and seventeenth series only) * Marion von Stengel (Germany; Tale of the Brave onwards) * Marion Martienzen (Germany; Audio Books only) * Marianne Westby (Norway; Blue Mountain Mystery - Tale of the Brave, excluding the seventeenth series) * Marit Berg (Norway; seventeenth series only) * Ewa Serwa (Poland; Blue Mountain Mystery - seventeenth series) * Lidia Sadowa (Poland; eighteenth series onwards) * Blanche Ravalec (France and French speaking Canada; seventh series onwards) * Ruth Toscano (Latin America; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Talya Barkay (Israel) * Marjolein Algera (The Netherlands) * Claudia Victoria (Brazil) * Olga Kuznetsova (Russia; seventeenth series onwards, excluding Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure) * Susa Saukko (Finland; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Paqui Horcajo (Spain) * Laura Amadei (Italy) * Vina Papadopoulou﻿ (Greece) Trivia * The Hero of the Rails intro shows Annie and Clarabel with bogie wheels. * Annie and Clarabel's models used to be on display at Nitrogen Studios but are now on display at Hara Model Railway Museum in Japan. * Early illustrations of Annie show her shocked face and this was carried on to later illustrations and most merchandise. This is likely intentional for easier identification. Even Hornby both had Annie and Clarabel models with smiling faces originally. * As of the twenty-second season, Annie and Clarabel are the only non-human twin characters who are both still voiced by the same actress. * A real television series version of Clarabel (a former LNER "Sunshine" coach) has been put into service at the Llangollen Railway in North Wales. * Originally, there were plans to give Annie and Clarabel 3D grey faces, similar to the engines, in the twelfth series, as it would be easier to animate. During the production of said series, they were referred to as Annabel and Clarabelle. * Their original television series models were built from Tenmille Stroudley coach kits. * Bachmann HO models of Annie and Clarabel appeared in the 2015 Marvel film "Ant-Man", along with models of Thomas and Emily's Coaches. * In the French dub of the Classic Series, Annie and Clarabel were called Annette and Claudette. * Several merchandise ranges and CGI promos of Clarabel lack her guard compartment. * Up until the debut of the Slip Coaches in Series 18, Annie and Clarabel were the only characters with embedded faces ever since that practice had phased out. * Annie and Clarabel went through several aesthetic changes in the television series: * Series 3: * Annie's front bufferbeam was raised to the same level as her rear one and Clarabel's; prior to this, it had been lowered down to accommodate Thomas' abnormally low buffers. * Series 5: * They became significantly weathered, due to their models being in poor shape. * In Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday, they were repainted, lost their weathering, they received grey roofs and their buffer shank housings became red. * Hero of the Rails: * They increased in length and height; now being as tall as Thomas' cab. * The tops of Annie's end windows became slightly curved inwards while Clarabel's remained straight. * Their orange-brown liveries became more vibrant. * Series 13: * Annie and Clarabel's eyelashes disappeared. * Series 14: * Some episodes featured their eyelashes back. * Series 15: * Their eyelashes returned fully. Quotes Season 1 Thomas And the Conductor * Oh come along, we're rather late! Oh come along, we're rather late! * We're coming along! We're coming along! * ―Thomas, Annie and Clarabel singing, Thomas and the Guard, first series Down The Mine * He's dreadfully rude, I feel quite ashamed. I feel quite ashamed, he's dreadfully rude. You mustn't be rude, you make us ashamed * ―Annie and Clarabel telling Thomas off for teasing Gordon, Down the Mine, first series Season 5 Sir Topham Hatt’s Holiday * My! What splendid coaches! So much better than those beach huts on wheels! * ―Lady Hatt, Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday, fifth series Season 18 Not So Slow coaches * I'll never complain about Thomas again! * Nor will I! * ―Annie and Clarabel after being pulled by Caitlin, Not So Slow Coaches, eighteenth series Season 7 Emily New Coaches * Those are my coaches! Give them back! * ―Thomas telling Emily to bring Annie and Clarabel back, Emily's New Coaches, seventh series Season 22 * Clarabel: Come on, Thomas! * Annie: It's time to go!” * ―lines in every twenty-second series end segment onwards Category:GEICO Commercials Category:1990 Commercials Category:1991 Commercials Category:1992 Commercials Category:1993 Commercials Category:1994 Commercials Category:1995 Commercials Category:1996 Commercials Category:1997 Commercials Category:1998 Commercials Category:1999 Commercials Category:2000 Commercials Category:2001 Commercials Category:2002 Commercials Category:2003 Commercials Category:2004 Commercials Category:2005 Commercials Category:2006 Commercials Category:2007 Commercials Category:2008 Commercials Category:2009 Commercials Category:2010 Commercials Category:2011 Commercials Category:2012 Commercials Category:2013 Commercials Category:2014 Commercials Category:2015 Commercials Category:2016 Commercials Category:2017 Commercials Category:2018 Commercials Category:2019 Commercials Category:GEICO or call the office near you Commercials Category:Characters Category:GEICO or Contract your local office Commercials Category:PBS Kids ADS Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials (Super Readers) Category:Super Readers Advertisements Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials Category:Thomas Lau Commercials Category:New Jersey Commercials Category:GEICO Commercials Thomas And Friends Category:Disney ADS Category:Pixar ADS Category:GEICO Disney Pixar Cars ADS Category:GEICO Disney Pixar Cars 3 ADS Category:GEICO Toy Story ADS Category:GEICO Toy Story 3 ADS Category:GEICO Toy Story 4 ADS Category:GEICO Commercials with Movies Category:GEICO Thomas And Friends ADS Category:GEICO Super Why! ADS Category:The Best Of GEICO Commercials